Bunny Hot Tubbing
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Sirius throws a sexy party for Sirius Junior, complete with female bunnies in little bunny bikinis. Will it go like he wants? Or will the rabbits drown in the mini hot tub? Rated just in case.


Title: Bunny Hot Tubbing

Summary: Sirius throws a sexy party for Sirius Junior, complete with female bunnies in little bunny bikinis. Will it go like he wants? Or will the rabbits drown in the mini hot tub?

Note: I left a bit of a cliffy. Like I try to. So, another idea, another Sirius Junior fic. Maybe life with Gen and Remus.

Dedication: Ketta dragontamer for the idea.

The visit to Uncle James did not go as Sirius had planned. It seemed to him that Sirius Junior had become one very depressed rabbit.

In all actually, Sirius Junior was just trying to get an afternoon nap in.

But Sirius felt it was his duty to make sure his beloved rabbit was happy. And how else could Sirius do that but throw his furry roommate a sexy party? With female bunnies instead of women, of course.

He paused after getting to his feet. "Well, maybe one woman." he said softly, his mind on Gen.

He bent down and scooped up Sirius Junior, who cocked his head, his ears flopping. In response to Sirius's "what do you think?", the rabbit attempted to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Oh, you'll love the idea, once I get the female bunnies in here. And a hot tub! Can't have a sexy party without a hot tub, now can we?"

After Sirius left, Sirius Junior hopped around the living room. Being an animal, he had no idea what his owner was talking about. He hopped into the kitchen, in search of food. But Sirius had, with a lot of shouting from Gen, put him on a diet and there was no carrots or paper or anything for him to nibble on.

Curse that woman! The rabbit did really appreciate Gen for saving him. Left alone at a young age, he would have surely died had it not been for her. And then she just turned her back on him.

Well, then, fine! He didn't want her.

What was that? Oh, that was the front door.

And in strode Sirius, a box scrambling in his arms. He sat down on the couch and pulled, one by one, rabbits out of the box. And he dressed each in little teeny tiny bikinis he must have made special. Or shrank.

The rabbits, once dropped onto the floor, hopped around wildly, trying to scratch the bikinis off of them. Sirius was deeply hoping they were all female.

Sirius Junior hopped over to the nearest, a brown bunny in a light blue bikini. Not that he could tell the colours of course. But he sniffed curiously at the rabbit, which immediately hopped away, making angry bunny noises.

That, he was sure, was a male.

Sirius sighed happily as the bunnies hopped randomly through the living room and kitchen. "Oh, right, forgot the hot tub. And Gen. Be back, bunnies!"

As soon as he left, Sirius Junior watched the other bunnies. Most of them had paused, kicking randomly at their bikinis. Why wasn't he in a swimsuit? Was Sirius really expecting him to go commando in the hot tub? Whatever that was?

He scrunched his nose, waiting for the door to click open. Maybe Gen could talk Sirius out of his nonsense.

But when Sirius returned, he had no one else with him. Except a shrunken hot tub. Great.

As soon as it was full, he reached for the nearest rabbit, the brown male. Who scurried into the half-open cabinet under the sink. "Well, you first, Junior." Sirius grinned, picking up Sirius Junior. "Make me proud!"

Sirius Junior did not like the rabbit-sized hot tub. He wriggled and squirmed and fought like he had never fought anyone before. But Sirius won out in the end.

And apparently, rabbits can't swim that well. Or Sirius had put too much water in there.

Either way, the rabbits were half-drowned by the time Gen barged in. "SIRIUS BLACK, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY RABBIT?"

Ignoring the other rabbits, Gen scooped up the dripping Sirius Junior and cuddled him. "Yes, I'll take you home with me. We'll get you away from him. Remus and I can take care of you."

"Hey, he's my rabbit!" Sirius shouted. "You were going to get rid of him!"

"You tried to kill him!" Gen shouted back. "I'm taking him home with me. And that's that! Once you prove you're capable of handling a pet rabbit without trying to drown it in a miniature hot tub, you can get him back!"

Without another word, she stormed out of the loft.

"Great." Sirius muttered, pulling the rabbits out of the hot tub and drying them all off. "How do I prove that?" he asked himself, completely oblivious to the dripping wet, and extremely angry, rabbits on his kitchen floor.


End file.
